


The Shadow of a Ghost

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Soulmates, creation of earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Lance haven't always existed as humans - and yet there is this inexplicable pull, throughout whatever lifetime they experienced.title based on Particles by Nothing But Thieves





	The Shadow of a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Had this sitting around for a while so I finished it, but I admit that it's not my proudest work.  
> Quite short, and not much Keith/Lance stuff - it's a bit... Deeper, in the sense that they have been connected since the beginning of time.

The onyx darkness stretched out for miles, never ending, never beginning. It’s vast, barren world was empty, save for a few almost non-existent particles that floated, dissipating at will.

The universe had initially begun as a single, incredibly tiny point, all of its matter condensed into one. Then it enlarged rapidly from its dense and high temperature state, exploiting gases and other substances along the way, making space for new matter, new elements, new opportunities. From its singularity, it became bigger, vaster, continuing to expand and cool as it extended its dark powers.

In the midst of this expansion, gravitational pressure was created. Black holes appeared. Elements were formed, inflating this dark world with wonders of new. And between all of this occurring, two tiny particles collided.

The particles were brand new, not even fully formed or functioning, and yet they drew to each other as if destined to be together. They floated for decades, enlarging slightly, always following one another, colliding softly as if worried that the other would burst. Surprisingly they never became overwhelmed by the gravitational pull of other planets – they stayed stuck together. Disaster struck one fatal century when they were torn apart by the formation of planets and stars, eradicated from seeing each other ever again.

***

The next time the two particles discovered one another, it was in the form of microorganisms. The Earth was newly formed with the help of these inanimate matters that had been brought by meteorites and other natural disasters. Shifts in tectonic plates created volcanoes and seas and land, and gradually, over time, tiny creatures came to cohabit this world.

The two particles met again. Tiny bundles of molecules, once more bumping into one another. They stayed together, these tiny microbes, helping each other evolve by using each other’s traits to progress and grow over countless years, becoming stronger and working well, together. However, whilst one organism faded, stopped developing as fast as the other, its once-ally became stronger, forgetting the former organism that had helped it flourish in the first place.

***

Billions of years had passed since the last time the two particles had come into contact. The world was more stable, with more creatures and vegetation flooding its surface. The occasional volcano and tornado still threatened the inhabitants, but for the most part, it was peaceful.

The destined pair’s next meeting was in the form of a collision: two wildcats crashed, having rounded the corner of a wood and ran headfirst into the other. One was an earthy sand colour with fiery amber eyes, hissing at its counterpart. The other cat was a dark hazel with darker spots all over its body, eyes an ocean blue. They stared each other down, baring their teeth and fur bristling. The screech of an eagle alerted them of a danger, causing the two to spring into action and dive into a hole situated in a nearby tree, where they resided for the rest of the night, snuggling for warmth after having got over their initial anger.

The next day, the dark hazel cat was mauled by a wild dog when it had gone in search of its clowder so they could meet its new friend. The other cat often wondered where its pal had vanished to, every day, until its very death, alone and hungry.

***

This continued for a very long time, whilst the Earth formed and reformed again and again – the two particles, constantly in different forms, would come across one another, but some force would always tear the two apart. In one life, they were insects, in another, plants. Somehow they battled on, trying continuously to be together.

So when they locked eyes that day when Shiro had escaped from the Galra, there was that deep, inexplicable pull that neither Keith nor Lance could explain – apart from blaming it on their profound, mutual hate for each other.

And yet, the universe knows that that is not the case.


End file.
